Game Of Flight
by DudeFromMars
Summary: After Autumn is confronted by an anonymous pony in the streets of Manehatten, she is forced to go through the game for her life, 20 ponies participate but only 1 can make it out alive. Will Autumn be able to face herself during and after the game?


A/N: Hello! First time writing a fanfic, I am completely up for criticism, I don't expect this to be a masterpiece on my first try, but after a rough draft and other things, I feel confident, If many do not like the story I just have to brush it off and keep going. Thanks! BTW It's sp00ky and fucked up, K? K.

P.S. THIS IS BASED OF SAW, PLEASE DON'T ASK.

WARNING: THIS FANFIC CONTAINS GORE, VIOLENCE, DEATH, SERIOUS TOPICS (DEPRESSION) AND PROFANITY. IT IS NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE THIS IS YOUR WARNING TO LOOK AWAY!

GAME OF FLIGHT

CHAPTER I- The Game.

It was sundown, Autumn had just finished her job, she was irritated that she had to walk so long though, especially in the night street of Manehatten. She had to go on more dangerous streets than normal so she didn't feel safe. She nervously walked through the dark and unusually silent night. "Reach your house" she thought as she was alert of her surroundings. As she walked she saw many ugly, wicked looking ponies on the way as they exchanged glances. This struck more fear into Autumn as she started to pace walk down the sidewalk. The pony felt followed and watched, which she later found out was the case.

She looked behind her a pony with dark clothes and a bag which looked over packed. At first she thought they were just going in the same direction but she assured this by taking alternate routes. The pony still followed though, and she eventually started to run. The pony behind her did the same as he was much faster than Autumn, he caught up and tackled her.

"I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING, PLEASE, PL-" Autumn had been cut off

"I mean no harm, I am not a criminal, I am offering you something." The man said

Autumn let it sink in and felt angry "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST CALL MY NAME" she said.

"This is not something to be discussed outdoors, may I come into your house for a quick second." He said.

"I don't trust you one fucking bit." She looked and observed his attire.

"Ugh, just..." He'd grab her by the collar and took her into the near alleyway.

"WH- Ugh...WHAT DO YOU WANT." She said impatient to get home.

"Look into my eyes" He said "What do you see"

She glared "Uhhh, eyes, I g-"

She was then assaulted by 3 other ponies all wearing the same uniform. Chloroform had knocked out Autumn. She was put into a hogtie as they took her into their car and the two up front ran as fast as they could to their destination. After an hour, she was woken up. She saw 20 other ponies all sitting, all were tied up and all looked scared and nervous. A dull window was overlooking the other ponies, you could only see the shadows of the ponies above. We then heard what sounded to be a middle aged pony on the speaker, he said

"Welcome to the flight games, this is a game of your most needed survival, connecting back to the old roots of your ancestors. I am your host. It's up to your skills for you to survive the game, 19 will die. Notice that all of you are earth ponies, you can't cheat us now. Anyhow, our first challenge is quite easy. 15 pressure plates are available. If you step on a pressure plate then tall spikes will rise up making sure others don't share pressure plates. Will you fight for your life? Remember, Fight or Flight, that's the question. Starting in 15 seconds."

The speaker had cut off. Our ropes were untied and we all stood up waiting for the timer to go off. As much as we were scared, we needed to get through this. Some were already prepared, others were still in shock of what had just occurred an hour ago.

CHAPTER II- The First 5 Souls

"3….2….1" The buzzer went off and we all started to run. 2 ponies ran for the door on the side of the room, who were instantly killed by the guards overlooking the event, both of their neck were snapped and oozing with blood. Autumn looked but couldn't react as she run as fast as she could. A pony had ran after another and got impaled by spikes, Autumn had saw a free one and chased after it, another pony was running towards it as they collided and the other pony was sent into the spikes that had risen spraying blood on the side of the pressure plate.

It was done, the first challenge was complete. After about 30 seconds the pressure plates lowered into another room. This time the guard's adjusted masks onto 5 other ponies, these masks were metal and had a spike to where the mouth was, the tip of the spike was centimeters away from entering the brain of the victim. Many had started to weep and whimper as they witnessed the death of other ponies. Many shook in fear as the speaker came back on.

"Welcome, you have proven your right for life, so some of you, will get a break, though it is now a team effort to save the other unfortunate ones. You have one minute to find the key to release the mask, if not achieved the tip of the spike will enter straight into their brains, will you be humane and attempt to save the others, or take advantage of greed and let them die, your choice. Fight or flight."

The speaker cut off, we looked at one another until a pony eventually said

"Well…..why the fuck would we risk ourselves to save the others when we have less weight to carry"

Autumn glared "Seriously?! They're ponies, they have families and lives."

"Well in times like this, people are going to die regardless."

Many agreed as Autumn alone tried to find the key, written on their bodies was a message "THE KEY IS IN THE HOOF."

"Which hoof" Autumn muttered, as Autumn saw a pair of rusty scissors on the ground. This is when Autumn started to see the anxiety of the masked ponies who were sobbing in muffled screams. Autumn looked both worried and hopeless.

"FUCK, IT'LL TAKE TO LONG. J-JUST HANG-"

The time was up and the spikes went through their heads faster than Autumn could speak, all of them fell, convulsing and forming pools of blood as their gurgled screams can be heard as they slowly felt the sweet release of death hit them. The room fell silent as the 5 ponies became deceased.

CHAPTER III- Roulette

The guards then escorted them to the other room, this room had a huge array of strings all around, all the ponies were sat down. The array of strings eventually lead to a machine that had swords sticking near the face of every pony. Autumn was then stood up, she looked extremely nervous as the guard spoke

"The host will not be announcing this one, but basically, since Autumn stepped up and tried to help, she is safe this round. Think of this as a luck has to get you by type of round. Hope that you survive. 5 will die. Autumn has to choose who dies and who lives."

As soon as they said that Autumns heart fell and her stomach twisted.

"Let it begin."

Autumn looked nervously at both of the guards, she then looked back and tried to calm herself.

"Who was the asshole who told everybody to not save the others." Autumn said

"Over there" a pony said nervously, eventually everybody trying to talk to Autumn trying to save their lives.

She looked at that pony and said "Him."

The guards pulled one of the strings and the sword stabbed right through his skull as the blood rushed down his body, he convulsed and gagged, and eventually became calm. The others were extremely nervous to the point where a few of them vomited. Autumn then closed her eyes and pointed at 4 other ponies in a randomized order, all screaming and crying as they met death. Autumn looked at the survivors, relieved but still tense.

Autumn then glared at the guards, who were smirking "HOW CAN YOU TREAT OTHERS LIKE THIS, THESE PONIES HAVE FAMILIES THAT THEY'LL NEVER S-"

"Shut the fuck up and wait for the final round, bitch." Said one of the guards.

Autumn was extremely angered by the situation as they were escorted to the final room. They were then wrapped around with barbed wire around their necks, attached to a roll of barbed wire on each of the 5 rows that we were separated in, the key was in front of us but the barbed wire looked like it would run short to the key.

The speaker turned on again.

"The final 5, be proud of your accomplishments, you survived the first 3 rounds, you still have breath and the potential to live your lives, reformed and changed on your view of your so 'Terrible' life. The lone survivor will get to meet me, the host, and be set free into the world of corruption and hate, doesn't it seem unfair, we never win the game. EVER. Anyways, the point is to get to the key before 30 seconds pass, if you don't the barbed wire will strangle you and kill you. If more than one gets the key they will fight to death in the next room, good luck."

The speaker cut off, the whimpers were heard from the ponies, and Autumn shed tears as well, thinking about her life and contemplating the void of death she could face, she looked at the others. They were in shock, they were covered in dried vomit and blood from the recent rounds and just could not wrap their minds around their situation at the moment.

Everybody then realized time was ticking and ran to the keys, which were in a sealed glass case, the barbed wire cut into the neck a little but due to it running short. Screams and moans were heard as the rusty barbed wire cut into the flesh, Autumn smashed the glass, shards stuck in her hands as she pulled out the key she then slowly trotted backwards to unlock the machine, the machine then let go of the grip on her neck as she shook of the barbed wire cuts were felt on her face, it didn't matter, she did it, as for the other 4, only one achieved their goal, the other three were then strangled and decapitated from the cut of the barbed wire as the time went by.

Autumn could see the release of their eyes, how all the muscles relaxed and how it was finally over for them, they didn't have to worry anymore, they just….nothing.

The guards escorted us to the final room, consisting of two screwdrivers, and a man with the same clothing that Autumn saw that night. "Welcome, Thunder and Autumn" he said.

"I am the host, I am glad you two are alive, but one must fight, for the ultimate survival. Do you want to live?"

They both nodded, shaking picking up the screwdrivers and looking at each other, scared to all hell.

"I am glad I found you on that street Autumn, I don't think I introduced myself" He said

"Fuck you, murderer." Autumn glared at him, Thunder doing the same.

"Angry one I see" He said, walking up to Autumn and laying a kiss, she quickly hit him and pushed him away

"Do that again and I will kill you myself, HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT YOUR HOST, YOUR TEMPORARY GOD. I CHOOSE WHETHER YOU LIVE OR DIE."

Autumn slowly looked back, rattled by the words.

"Now, kill each other, one has to come back alive. Or both will die trying."

Autumn looked at Thunder, contemplating her next move, she was too slow though, as Thunder had ran at her, she tripped him as the dueled with the rusty screw drivers, Autumn had struck a flesh wound throughout his rib cage as he yelped "FUCK!" he then ran at Autumn again as Autumn stabbed the screwdriver in his eye. He screamed and whimpered as he fell, the blood pouring out of his eye. Autumn looked and started to sob as she put the screwdriver to the heart of Thunder.

"I'm so sorry, may Celestia be with you."

"NO, NO AH-" He couldn't finish as the screwdriver pierced into his heart, blood spattered all over Autumn as she was thinking about what she had just done.

The host slowly clapped as he said "Great job, you have survived, you won, you have proven your worthiness to ponykind, you may go free, champion"

Her eyes were wide, she didn't say a word and walked out of the facility, covered in blood, she quickly found a bathroom to wipe off the remains of her victims. She couldn't put her emotion into word. 19 ponies had just died out of her control. She had killed 6 of them. She looked around, her eyes seemed to deceive her as she saw illusions of the death of the ponies in the game. She collapsed sobbing and passing out in the bathroom.

CHAPTER IV- The Aftermath

It was morning, Autumn had woken up with a great feeling of depression, she didn't feel watched anymore, she only felt, empty. She walked out of the bathroom, and looked at the busy streets of Manehatten, she eventually completed the walk home that she most dearly needed.

She walked into her house and closed the door, she saw the house still dirty as she didn't come home that night to clean it, she still wasn't going to clean it as she sat on the couch, still not having said a word, she looked at all the mail that was received, it was a stack that showed concern and worry from her friends.

A week passed, she didn't eat that much, she didn't sleep well, she kept seeing figures, she kept feeling depressed, she visited several psychiatrists, but she could not feel like she used to, an energetic fun pony who loved her friends had become a shell of her former self, because of the game that could never be played again, those ponies could never take back what they had, their families probably still hoping they'll come home, Autumn saw the missing posters around Manehatten. She didn't go to her job, she didn't answer calls, but every single day, she'd go to the East Bay Bridge near east Manehatten. She looked down, sat there for about an hour every day, she had lost extreme weight. She eventually returned home and watched television, crying herself to sleep. She looked at the missing posters every day. And one day, she could not hold the feelings anymore, she invited her friend over by the name of Sapphire, who she took to the bridge.

They sat there, awkwardly glancing at each other, as Autumn, with her tired and dead eyes looked down at the water below.

"Ever wonder why we take the shit we do on a daily basis" Autumn finally broke the silence

"Well, uh, to raise a family and accompl-"

"I tried, I really did, Sapphire."

"W-What?"

Autumn then explained the whole game to the pony, as Sapphire became fearful and felt sick to her stomach when she heard the things she did, to the point that she started to cry.

They both went home, Sapphire vowed to visit every day for Autumn, as she did for a couple of weeks.

Sapphire found Autumn laying on the floor, as Autumn was quickly losing her sanity. Sapphire always tried to assure her that everything was okay, treating her like a daughter.

This comforted Autumn through her worst outbreaks of violence from the PTSD filled aftermath of her life after the game. One night Sapphire left her home and was walking down the sidewalk.

She then heard a male voice, looking to her left at the source of it.

"Hello." He said, wearing an over packed bag with dark clothes.

"I am offering you a lifetime opportunity." He said

"And who are you?" She said

"Hm…You can call me….The host" He said.

THE END

A/N(2): This part of the story focuses on a deep subject like depression, I have (sadly) witnessed this behavior before and felt like some of the story became too graphic in these details, so I removed a chunk of the story to help better fit the story, so it's not as fucked up as "Sweet Apple Massacre" but not too shallow either, to those who have been depressed or suicidal, I pray for you and wish you well…


End file.
